


Love and Survival

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: A playlist for exploring Katrina Cornwell's feelings during the darkest part of the war. Her trauma, hopelessness, rage at - and simultaneous grief for - Lorca, and the persistence and strength that gets her through.





	Love and Survival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsEllieJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEllieJane/gifts).



> Spotify didn't have one of the songs, so I had to do it with youtube instead.


End file.
